role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
ShannonGoji
ShannonGoji (シャノンゴジ ShanonGoji) is a Godzillan and an RP character conceptualized and used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality ShannonGoji is vain, pompous, incredibly dim and egotistic, as well as somewhat delusional, believing herself to be a reincarnated human girl from her favorite soap opera and thinks she's the main character or something. She can also be somewhat manipulative, making others think she's a helpless and innocent victim, when in reality she is the opposite of that. She also likes to be the center of attention at all times. Her favorite color is red. History Debut: The Tide Is Low ShannonGoji first appeared in RP when she was captured/kidnapped by Captain Battra's crew and was being held hostage. She didn't really appear until the end however until TripGoji then came in and rescued her, then also taking her to Space DeLorean along to bring her back to Jimmy Kamacuras's place. The Unlovely ShannonGoji ShannonGoji reappeared in the RP where she annoyed the hell out of TripGoji with her constant talking, especially her talk about some Soap Opera she liked. However once they got halfway to Jimmy Kamacuras's place, ShannonGoji then crashed the Space DeLorean, making Sevengar and TripGoji pour out. As they crash-landed, ShannonGoji then revealed her true colors that she was actually a killer and she wanted to kill TripGoji and Sevengar, as well as assassinate Jimmy Kamacuras. TripGoji and Sevengar obviously didn't want this to happen, so then they fought her. A much as they could anyways. ShannonGoji tried using hand-to-hand combat against them, to which Sevengar easily knocked her down. However, she tanked his missiles completely, as well as TripGoji's PDCR! Atomic Breath. Next they tried doing some more of their attacks on her, but none of that worked either; she just kept tanking it, which TripGoji found confusing when she was just easily beaten not a minute ago. However, as TripGoji threw a stick against ShannonGoji's head, that did the trick and then she went into some trance mode. TripGoji and Sevengar then got their revenge, knocking her down. Before they could finish her off however, ShannonGoji claimed that they couldn't kill her because "she was the main character". TripGoji and Sevengar laughed like madmen. However this was enough for ShannonGoji to get out her Dumbification Cell Phone and then used it on the two, petrifying them in a stupid state. Before she could shoot at the two however, then an electrical beam shot down at the three's area. ShannonGoji looked around to see who could it be, up until another electrical beam shot down at her, killing her. TripGoji and Sevengar were relieved, however then they had something much more worse to worry about... Clash of the Idiots Abilities & Weapons * Atomic Breath: ShannonGoji can fire out a weak pink-colored atomic breath from her mouth against her foes. It doesn't do much. * Shoes: ShannonGoji can summon out an unlimited amount of shoes and use them to throw at her foes. They can explode at will and do a little bit more damage. * Pistol: ShannonGoji is armed with a pistol that she can use to fire at her foes. * Dumbification Cell Phone Device: ShannonGoji has a cell-phone to which she can use to emit some waves that can make her opponents turn temporarily dumb down with (that way she can hit them). This only can work as long as she can have the cell phone on. * Durability: Surprisingly, while she lacks much in strength, she appears (or at least sometimes) to be very durable (even if illogically so) being able to tank in just about any attack thrown at her such as beams, missiles and bullets. However, hit her in the head with a stick and that will lead to: ** Weird Trance Mode: ShannonGoji will get stuck in some weird trance mode, flashing back to some soap opera scenes that have no relevance to the plot or whatever is going on. After this, ShannonGoji's durability power is gone and thus can be attacked. * Annoyance Inducement: ShannonGoji is capable of doing this, even if she doesn't want to admit it. Weaknesses * Low Intellect: ShannonGoji has very low intellect, roughly around the same as Vernonn's or possibly even slightly less. * Low Strength: ShannonGoji isn't very strong, mainly relying on her shoes and gun for battle. Trivia * ShannonGoji is meant to be a parody of ShodaiMeesmothLarva's characters, specifically ReginaGoji. * ShannonGoji was originally going to be named "RachelGoji", but Gallibon ended up going with her current name instead. * ShannonGoji is one of the few people TripGoji and Sevengar were tasked with helping out with who actually turned out to be evil. * ShannonGoji's design was meant to look badly done. * Ironically, despite her name she is a Godzillan. * Originally ShannonGoji was going to be a recurring gag character similar to Vernonn, however Gallibon felt she had limited potential, came off as more of a one-note gag and overall just wasn't as funny as Vernonn. As such, she was later killed off in Clash of the Idiots by Neo Spacegodzilla. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Female Category:Godzillan Category:Kaiju Category:Minor Villains Category:Low Intelligence Category:Neutral Evil Category:Insane Category:Original Characters Category:Aliens Category:Deceased Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)